


Only You

by Author404



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flirting, Hickeys, M/M, Marking, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Sassy Rick Grimes, The Pantry Scene™, just read it, that's a tag? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author404/pseuds/Author404
Summary: The Pantry Scene™ in s7e4 goes a little differently than expected.





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction! Super excited for feedback (if I get any at all oof)
> 
> I guess these two just bring it out asdfghjk. I'm probably gonna write more for these dumbass flirty cowboys and for other fandoms most definitely. 
> 
> My Tumblr is @author-404 so uh HiT mE Up if you have anything at all, writing, ideas, just wanna talk, all that.

Negan stared shamelessly at his enemy. He was just talking but there was a lot going on. Rick’s curls bobbed as he scratched the back of his head. His eyes shone beautifully with the light. His perfect pink lips moved to formulate words Negan had already toned out. 

“Negan.”

“Mmm.”

“Did you hear me?” 

“Huh?” Negan blinked and came back to reality. Rick shook his head and sighed. “What’d you say?”

“We need you to cooperate with us here. People are scared. You threatening anyone else isn’t helping. I need you to know that.” Some dipshit earlier had tried to hide a couple guns and a pack of cigarettes. In his house too, real smart. By the time the Saviors had found the missing goods, the whole of Alexandria was probably about to piss their pants. 

“Oh yeah.” He leaned back on his legs and looked accusingly at Rick. “Or, you could tell your men to chill the fuck out.” Rick opened his mouth like he wanted to apologize but Negan cut him off. “Oh no, the shitshow this morning isn’t excusable. Tell your guy Spencer-” He said the name like a like a child mocking his teacher. “To keep his sticky fingers out of our shit, unless he wants someone’s ass on the line again.” 

Negan waved his hands around in emphasis. “If he wants to get someone hurt, hell, be my fuckin’ guest! I’ve got anger for days!” His nemesis ran his hand over his face, groaning. Negan would pay to hear what other noises Rick could make. 

He leaned forward, invading the other man’s personal space as evidently as possible. Rick’s facial expression barely changed but his cheeks were a faint shade of red. Hmm…  
“You’re gettin’ a little pink there, Grimes.” Negan purred, “Somethin’ botherin’ ya?” Negan licked his upper lip, smiling. He dropped his hungry eyes to Rick’s lips, which were drawn in a tight frown. 

“Only you.” Negan’s eyebrows probably shot out of his head.  
“Jeeesus. Fuck, Rick. Even I didn’t expect that from you.” He whistled, long and high. His archenemy probably realized the mistake of commenting because he turned his head to the side, leaving Negan’s intense eyes. His face was more than a little pink now. He grinned wider at that reaction. What if he pushed a little harder…  
Negan reached one gloved hand up and grabbed a hold of Rick’s jaw firmly, earning a yelp from him. Yes… 

“I- Nega- What do you want from me?” Rick stuttered nervously. Negan held his face a little firmer. The southern boy was blushing furiously now. His ocean blue eyes were a mix of confusion, fear, and something else entirely… Negan released his chin and, instead, used the hand to caress Rick’s cheek. When they first met, an attractive splatter of blood had been there. Rick’s jaw dropped and he gasped softly. 

Negan noted the cowboy’s heavy breathing and he slipped a leg between Rick’s thighs. The man froze (all his heat probably went somewhere else) and Negan chuckled low. Rick shivered under his touch and Negan moved his thumb to rub at Rick’s bottom lip. 

“Fuck.” Negan practically moaned. He pressed Rick closer into the wall. “You’re pretty.” Rick noticed the heat behind the words and squirmed. He bucked slightly into Negan’s leg. Their noses were almost touching. Negan wet his lips with his tongue again and moved in to press their lips together.

The kiss was long and intimate. It didn’t need to be, but it was. Near the end, Negan bit hard enough to draw blood. It also drew a sound out of Rick that was, dare he say it, almost a whine. He sucked hard at the wound until he was sure it would leave a mark. When they broke apart, both were breathing deeply. Negan smirked, pleased with how this turned out. 

Negan clapped his hands together, gleefully. “Well, that was fun.” Rick looked more than a little shaken up. His lips had a dark purple bruise. “But we gotta get back to your little group. They’re all probably worried sick about you.” Rick nodded mindlessly. Negan stepped toward him again and grabbed his hips. He yanked them forward. Rick whimpered and looked up at him. The taller man enjoyed this too much for his own good. He released Rick reluctantly and waltzed toward the door. He scooped up Lucille at the entrance and swung her over his shoulder, careful not to get any barbed wire in his hair. That was a disaster. 

“Oh, and Rick.” Negan looked back at the man now just regaining his senses. He smiled devilishly. “You got a little somethin’ on your mouth there.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will admit, I kinda forgot what they were talking about in canon so I kinda just winged it. (and yeah this is a bit [A BiT?] cliche but I enjoyed it. 
> 
> Comment, Kudos, request things! 
> 
> \- Faye


End file.
